Young Justice: The Return of Kid Flash
by seniorcopycat
Summary: A week has gone by and the members of the Team are still haunted by the question; is Wally truly gone? Their answer comes to them in a flash as soon as they get a report on a growing energy field located in the North Pole. Is this a sign of Wally trying to get back? Or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

**Young Justice: The Return of Kid Flash**

**Chapter 1**

**WATCHTOWER**

**June 12, 16:00 EST**

"_Recognized. Aqualad, B02._" The computer announced.

The Zeta-Tube transporter whirled to life and pretty soon after the twenty-two year old leader of 'The Team' known as Aqualad was materialized into the orbiting satellite known as the Watchtower, headquarters of both the Justice League and the Team.

The Atlantean stepped away from the transporter and began to approach the new Op's manager, twenty-eight year old Carl 'Snapper' Carr, who was pressing various on several holographic computerized images in front of him.

"Professor Carr." Aqualad spoke up.

He turned and noticed Aqualad which pleased him. "Oh, Aqualad! Good, your hear."

"Your call sounded urgent. I came as soon as I could. What is the emergency?" Aqualad questioned.

"Not an 'emergency' per say but it's definitely weird…" Professor Carr stated. He touched one of the holographic images and expanded it. "The watchtower just detected a strange power surge emanating from the North Magnetic Pole in the Arctic. I've never seen anything like it."

Aqualad recognized the location. "The North Pole… that is where…" The Atlantean began to say before sighing sadly. "Wally… perished."

Sad looks appeared on both of their faces as they remembered their fallen friend and comrade, who sacrificed everything to save the world. Forcing their fellow friend Nightwing to take a leave of absence, Artemis to permanently become Tigress and for Impulse to become the new Kid Flash. All of them deeply missed Wally, especially Artemis, Bart, Nightwing and the Flash and wish they could bring him back but they all knew that was just a dream, a silly fantasy.

"Yeah… well… this particular energy surge is not only located at the same place where he… died, but it also seems to be growing and accumulating power." Professor Carr pointed out gesturing to the large and expanding energy force located on the holographic map.

"What does it mean?" Aqualad inquired.

"I don't know… however it is possible though… that something or someone is trying to come into our world through some… other dimension or something." Professor Carr replied.

"Savage?" an anxious Aqualad shot back.

"Savage? No Aqualad, as you know no zeta tube technology other than our own can work now that we have that Zeta-Shield up." Professor Carr reminded him. "And the watch tower hasn't detected any boom tube activity recently."

The professor approached the leader of the Team closely, his tone was almost sad. "Kaldur. We _both _know who it is."

Aqualad's eyes widened as the Professor clinched it for him. Turning towards the Zeta-Tube once more Aqualad spoke in a clipped tone to Carr.

"Professor, contact Tigress, Bart, Superboy, Miss Martian and if possible find and contact Nightwing." Aqualad told him. "Brief them quickly and give them coordinates to the North Pole. I'll meet them there."

"Acknowledged."

Aqualad zoomed to the Zeta-Tube, typed in the coordinates of the North Magnetic Pole and stepped through.

"_Recognized. Aqualad, B02._" The computer announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**NORTH MAGNETIC POLE**

**June 12, 11:16 UTC**

After only just a few minutes, Professor Carr managed to gather up most of the founding members of the Team and tell them to meet Aqualad at the North Pole to check something out. He deliberately omitted specific details as he wanted Aqualad to explain to them instead and partly because he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up just yet.

While the cold arctic winds blew all around a giant, aerodynamic, alien aircraft slowly landed on the icy ground of the North Magnetic Pole. Pretty soon after, three members of the team, along with one former member; specifically the 6 year old Kryptonian-Human Hybrid Clone known as Superboy, the 54 year old "young" Martian known as Miss Martian, 19 year old Nightwing and 21 year old Tigress swiftly exited the Bio-Ship and ran up to Aqualad who was standing nearby and appeared to be looking at something. 14 year old Bart Allen AKA Impulse AKA Kid Flash II zoomed over from the south not to long after.

Superboy was the first to speak to Aqualad. "Alright, we're here. What's so…" he began to say before he saw for himself just what Aqualad was staring at; a giant ball of compressed energy which seemed to pulsating and emitting energy waves that were slowly increasing yet dissipating.

"Oh." The clone finished, stunned.

"Uh… ok, I got nothing what the mode is that?" Bart questioned.

"Professor said it was some type of energy that has began to grow and accumulate power since last week." Aqualad explained.

"What does it mean?" Tigress asked.

"It means someone or some_thing_ is trying to get into _our_ dimension." Aqualad responded.

Nightwing then begins to check his holographic computer on his wrist.

"Scanning the energy field now," he said, as he begins typing on the holographic keypad. He then made an interesting noise.

"What is it?" Miss Martian inquired.

"Whatever this energy it is it's definitely not Zeta or Boom Tube energy." Nightwing stated.

"Then just what is it?" Superboy questioned, a bit impatient.

"Not sure exactly but strangely it resembles the same energy Bart, Flash and Jay all emit when their super speeding." Nightwing replied. Bart zoomed over to get a closer look at his findings.

"Huh, really?" he remarked, interested. "That is so crash!"

"Hey… is there any reason why it should be pulsating like that?" Superboy wondered as he gestured to the actual pulsating ball of energy in front of all of them. Then before long it started to grow in size with each pulse.

"It's growing!" Nightwing exclaimed as he checked his scanner again. "Whatever is coming through that thing it's gonna come out fast!"

"Come out? Come out _how?"_ Superboy questioned, alarmed.

"I think we're about to find out!" Tigress stated, as she and the others began to slowly back away from it.

"I can agree with _that_." Aqualad added.

The energy ball continued to pulsate and grow, as well rise higher and higher into the air until suddenly in crashed right into the ground belong, creating a small explosion and kicking up a large amount of frost in the Team's direction.

When the Team finally unshielded their eyes they all saw smoke beginning to clear from the area from which the energy ball crash landed. They all narrowed their eyes and looked closely as something or someone slowly came into view. They were shocked beyond belief when they saw a familiar tinge of somebody yellow and red slowly coming into view.

"No… it… it can't be…" Tigress breathed, not believing what she was currently seeing with her own two eyes.

"Is that…" Nightwing continued, also in a state of disbelief. Miss Martian covered her mouth with both hands as her eyes both widen and tear up.

"Wally…" Superboy finished, just as shocked as the others.

"Crash." Bart added in awe.

"So it _is_ true…" Aqualad muttered. The others look at their fearless leader with surprised eyes.

"True? What do you mean?" Superboy questioned him.

"Professor Carr and I figured this _might_ be it but… we did not know for sure." Aqualad admitted. "Also… we did not want to get all of your hopes up if we just so happened to be wrong."

"Understandable I guess…" Nightwing stated, deep down the others agreed with him and understood why he didn't want to tell them earlier on. Tired of waiting Tigress began to dash towards Wally's body.

"Tigress!" Nightwing called out.

"Artemis wait!" Miss Martian cried as she flew after her. The others began to follow just a few moments after. They all gathered around Wally's body. Artemis lifted his read haired head up gently.

"Wally…" she breathed.

"Are you alright?" Miss Martian asked.

"Say something!" Superboy demanded.

A small groan was heard, followed by a fluttering of eyes.

"Hey! He's waking up! He's waking up!" Bart exclaimed excitedly.

Wally's eyes opened up a crack, his friends all seemed like big blobs before his eyes opened all the way and his vision cleared.

He let out another groan. "Ugh… my head," he moaned. He then saw the smiling faces of his friends and girlfriend, although strangely instead of happy he looked deeply confused.

"Welcome back, KF." Nightwing said with a smile.

"Yes, it is very pleasing to see you alive my friend." Aqualad agreed, smiling also.

Tigress helped Wally sit up, as he did so he groaned in pain again.

"Dick? Kaldur? Oh… what happened?" he asked with a slight moan. He then looked all around him confused. "Uh… why are we on the North Pole?"

He looked at Bart. "Why is that kid wearing _my_ outfit?" This question both surprised and confused the fourteen year old boy from the future.

Next he looked at Superboy. "Where did Supey get that shirt?" Superboy looked just as confused as Bart.

He then glanced at Tigress. "And… who are _you_ lady?"

"Wally, stop joking around…" Tigress told him as she held him tighter.

Wally shook her grip from him and stood up. "Hey, let go! And how do you know my real name!?"

Tigress looked both hurt and confused by the fact that Wally didn't seem to recognize her at all.

"It seems as though he has been afflicted with some kind of amnesia." Aqualad deduced.

Wally then began to stare at Miss Martian lovingly, which creeped her out and made Superboy very annoyed.

"Hopefully the temporary form." Superboy said.

"Ok, would someone mind telling me what the heck is going on here!?" Wally demanded impatiently.

"Whoa, whoa, easy their KF." Nightwing told his old friend, he put a hand on his shoulder which Wally shook off as he turned to face him. "It's ok, your alright, just calm down."

Unlike most of the others Wally actually seemed recognize Nightwing a bit.

"Dick? Is that really you?" he asked. Nightwing gave him a nod. "Whoa, Rob! What happened to you!? Why are so much taller me? And why are you so old? And what happened to your Robin costume?"

"I… haven't used _that_ name in a long time…" Nightwing admitted to him.

"Long time?" Wally echoed confused. "Hey do these guys have something to do with our little trip in Cadmus last week? Cause… I don't know _any _of them."

Wally looked at Miss Martian flirtatiously. "Although I _wish_ I knew _her_."

"Last week?" Nightwing repeated it like he couldn't believe what he just heard. "Our trip into Cadmus was _six years ago!_"

"The amnesia seems to have displaced his current sense of time." Aqualad stated. "Strange..."

"Wait... _Six years!?_" Wally exclaimed before fainting dead away.

"Well _he's_ totally feeling the mode." Bart stated. The others all exchange worried glances.

"Well, once he wakes up… again, we've got _a lot_ to fill him in on." Nightwing told them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**WATCHTOWER**

**June 12, 16:51 EST**

Back at the watchtower, Nightwing, seventeen-year old Blue Beetle, nineteen-year old Batgirl, Superboy, Tigress and Aqualad were all in the meeting room of the watchtower, discussing Wally's lack of memories.

"I've tried to bring him up to date but for now he's reverted to his old self." Nightwing informed them.

"So… how bad could that be?" Blue Beetle asked.

"A smart yet immature jokester and goofball who is currently running around checking out the watchtower without even _thinking_ of slowing down? Bad." Nightwing replied bluntly.

"He's also regained the desire to hit on _every girl_ he sees." Superboy added.

Tigress folded her arms, clearly frustrated by this face. "Unfortunately."

"Six years is pre-invasion, pre-destruction the cave… pre-_everything_, he wouldn't know any of it." Batgirl pointed out.

"Hopefully just for a short time, Miss Martian is going to try and repair his fractured mind as soon as she can." Aqualad informed them.

"So what do you think caused him to lose _six years_ of memory?" Blue Beetle questioned.

"And more importantly how in the world did he _survive_ anyway!?" Superboy exclaimed.

"I'll look into it, in the mean time we got to try and keep 'old Wally' under control during his stay here." Nightwing stated. "Although… it's possible that instead of disintegrating Wally that energy somehow phased him into a pure energy state…"

"Creating that anomaly at the pole that over that week has continued to grow and accumulate power!" Batgirl finished.

"And when it finally became too much, the energy dissipated and Wally emerged on the other side back in his physical state." Aqualad said. "But it appears the side effect made him loss six years of memory."

"Are you sure?" Superboy inquired.

"Right now… it's a good a guess as we can make." Nightwing stated, just before the aforementioned Wally himself, zoomed into the room.

"Dudes! This place is awesome!" Kid Flash exclaimed, excitedly. "Hey, do you think you the league has a place where I can keep all my souvenirs?"

"Uh… Wally? The Cave was _destroyed_, remember? Along with all our souvenirs." Nightwing told him.

"Aw, man!" Wally groaned. "The future can sure bite. On the plus side there's this pretty hot Martian babe trying to get inside my head!"

Tigress grunted, frustrated and stormed off.

"Artemis!" Nightwing called out to her, but she was long gone.

"Uh… what's with _her?"_ Wally asked the others.

"You were actually in a committed relationship with her before you 'died' so I'll bet even _you_ can imagine how she's feeling seeing you flirt with other girls." Nightwing explained to him, coldly.

"Oh…" Wally said, slowly as he quickly began to understand what he meant.

"Yeah. 'Oh….'." Nightwing echoed, almost scornfully before walking away also.

"Boy… Dick's sure gotten a lot colder after six years…" Wally remarked, a bit unnerved by his now older best friend's attitude.

"He has his reasons." Batgirl assured him. "But don't worry, he's still your best friend deep down. "

Wally looked at Batgirl closely and quickly began to recognize her.

"Wait… your that girl Dick used to hang with at his Academy! Barbara Gordon!" Wally realized, shocked. "How'd _you_ get here? And how are you 'Batgirl'?"

"Well it's a _long_ story…" Batgirl said slowly.

"One I would _love_ to hear… after we get back that is." Wally said.

"Back?" Superboy repeated.

"Yeah, I gotta go see my folks, you know; let them know I'm not really dead… anymore." Wally stated.

"Not yet, we still need to run some tests on you to see if that energy effected you in anyway." Aqualad told him.

"Come on, Kaldur I'm fine!" Wally said, confidently.

"You're _not_ fine esi, you got massive memory loss for Pete's sake!" Blue Beetle exclaimed.

"Uh… and he is?" Wally inquired, confused.

"Hello! I'm Blue Beetle! Can't you tell?" Blue Beetle asked, a wee bit annoyed.

"I thought we already had a Blue Beetle." Wally said.

"We did… he's dead now." Superboy told him, sombrely.

"Ted Kord's… dead?" Wally questioned, a bit shocked.

"Yeah… he is…" Blue Beetle confirmed.

"Boy… if _this_ is our lives now… I'm not sure I _want_ to remember." Wally admitted.

Aqualad sighed and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know my friend… I know."


End file.
